OPEN THE GATE: A summary on Pinhead’s daughters
by Zerousy
Summary: OPEN THE GATE: A summary on Pinhead’s daughters Alice and Myra and their adventures. Some sad, some good, some plain old weird.


**OPEN THE GATE: A summary on Pinhead's daughters Alice and Myra**

Once upon a time there was a girl named Alice who had a dark secret. So dark that if it ever came to pass that the world would end. She lived to be over eighty years old and since she was a child she was forever haunted by the cenobite that her father had become. She would never ever age after 21. This cenobite resided in hell and was called Pinhead or The Prince of Pain. Every moment of her life he was there either physically or mentally and that was a curse to her. She was forever cursed because of her father. Her father was once mortal and human but when he died, he became a cenobite. The reason why this girl was cursed was because she had a powerful link to her father and his death and resurrection was hers as well. She was half cenobite in a way. Their link still existed which was why he was able to enter he mind at all times.

The other part of her curse was that if she ever touched someone, anyone, they would be damned forever and they would die by the hands of her father. Most cases were instant death. But all those who were touched or had been touched by her were bound to hell for all eternity. The touching meant that there was a link between the person and her. If there was a link to her, there was a link to her father, if there was a link to her father, and then there was his chance to take a soul.

This made Alice a very lonely girl most of her life. Never was she able to experience love, the feeling of friendship or even have a decent conversation with anyone in her early years. She was so sad that even one day she decided to commit suicide but found out that she could never cause her own death. This is what the cenobite had said, "You will never age, you will never die by your own hand, and you will never experience mortal relationships and will never love. It is not the way of us cenobites." So for the longest time, she was truly alone. That was until one day, someone was strong enough to reach her on a level that she had thought would never be possible.

That day started out as an ordinary day like any other. Nothing new. She had gotten up, ate, gone to work, had lunch and worked again. The change in routine started right when she was working after lunch. A new guy named Marik had seen Alice and wanted to meet her, but she was reluctant to even talk to him after giving him a warning to go away or face the consequences. Just as she thought that he would go away and leave her alone, he had continued to bug her. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and every day Marik would try and get a chance to talk to her. Every time she declined to talk to him. But one day, he went beyond the talking part and touched her as she went to turn away. Nothing had happened instantly as she had expected something would, which made her worry a little. As much as she tried to block out the feelings that regular people get when others are in danger, she could not block the fear for Marik's life.

It turned out that Marik was one of a kind. The reason being was because since he'd persisted in trying to make a friendship with her she'd grown attached to him and in doing so she'd somehow saved him by claiming his soul for herself without even realizing it. Her cenobite father claimed that if she hadn't claimed his soul (in her own way) he would have died instantly. This was the start of where her life changed. Marik became her first love, what she knew of love anyway, and they became engaged.

Sadly, tragedy struck when Marik was killed. Of all the possible outcomes of death that her father could have given Marik a bus killed him. Had Alice's father killed him he would have suffered first, had his flesh torn from his body, and his soul sent to eternal torture. No matter how it happened, death was still a tragedy to her.

This was the beginning of a new era for all of her father's cenobite comrades. The curse that was held over Alice's fate seemed like it would never happen. To them, she was the pathway to Earth while they resided in hell. She was THE KEY. All she had to do was open the gate to hell and all souls would be at their mercy. Yet she'd defied them. For over 20 years she'd never given into them and just when she appeared to let her guard slip, the ungrateful human Marik had drawn her so far away from the cenobite's goal that she'd basically abandoned her powers. His death only intensified that distance she'd created.

So they decided to make another key. A new key, one that would _obey_ them. One that was _exactly_ similar to the first. The only problem with that was that Alice's soul was so unique that there was absolutely no other like hers. There was no chance that the same link between father and daughter existed like hers. So they forcefully took half of her very own soul from her body, her better half, and placed it into the fetus of Alice's cenobite father and a random female cenobite, Angelique, that would carry the fetus to term like any mortal and it would turn into Alice's very own twin sister.

Unfortunately for the cenobites, Myra, Alice's twin, was _exactly_ like her. From the moment of birth she'd grown to the age that Alice was and had inherited her capability for being just as much of a pain in the ass as Alice was. She was cocky, smart, had a bad mouth and completely disobeyed what the cenobites had told her to do. She even went against their wishes and found her sister on Earth to live with her as a human. This was shortly after Marik had died.

Strangely enough, they got along better than either of them thought they would. Myra, literally being Alice's better half and half soul, was the responsible, adult-like twin that took care of Alice's more simplicity, child-like style. They completed each other. Myra was the brains, Alice was the spontaneous muscle who likes to play with her chemistry set. God only knows how and where the hell she got that thing because it is like an entire lab in one little suitcase.

So about a couple of years after they met Alice found love yet again, unfortunately it wasn't what most would call a 'normal' love. She fell in love with a doctor named Dr. Crane at first sight. He worked in the mental institute of Gotham City. The relationship only lasted a couple of weeks because he suddenly disappeared. They never even touched so she didn't kill him. Alice never knew what happened to him and Myra claimed that he probably died of insanity overdose. The man did tend to try a lot of freaky experiments.

During the time Alice was with Dr. Crane, Myra had somewhat found a suitable male companion in her eyes. He was very much a gentleman considering the time era that they lived in at the time so they never even held hands. He was classy and his name was Marius. Unfortunately, when they did decide that they should 'try' something, the moment she touched him he was ripped to shreds by hooks and chains that came from nowhere; her father's laughter rang through her head for weeks after that, reminding her that she had inherited her sister's curse to never be able to touch anyone.

Not long after that, after all the weeping over Dr. Crane, Alice was in a bank deciding on whether or not to rob it, considering that her and Myra had basically an unlimited supply of money anyway from all the victims of the cenobites, a man that went by the name of The Joker came in and started shooting random people and then burning the cash in the bank. That's when she thought _Oh my god that is the freakiest man I have ever seen. I have to meet him!_ And so she did. The first thing she noticed was that he liked purple. A lot. His hair looked like he'd been in a swimming pool for about 2 weeks because of how green it was. He had some fucked up makeup that strangely turned her on. After he burned all the cash he noticed that Alice was taking out everyone's wallet and burning the cash they had, completely agreeing with his logic. Plus, she preferred credit cards. That's when they hit it off. So for a couple of years The Joker, Alice and Myra lived together in a somewhat happy and insane family. This was the guy that Alice lost her virginity to, and amazingly he lived! It turned out that the cenobites were big fans of his work because somehow he'd killed so many people that got sent to hell he was basically a superstar in Hell. So he was spared. As the strange fucked up family of three that they were, Alice and Myra even decided to dress like mimes for a few months to match him while they committed crimes. They stopped after a while because eventually Joker would make them talk a lot and make fun of them for it. Mimes don't talk.

During the end of Alice's relationship with him, they got into a fight. A big fight. He ended up with some creepy scars on his face that made him have a permanent happy face. Alice got an even creepier scar; he managed to scar her soul somehow. In turn, because of Myra's and Alice's physical connection, Myra kicked The Joker's ass for the pain she received. About a day later, Alice broke it off with him and the twins were on their way wandering the world.

That's when Myra came across some interesting news from down in Hell. Wizards and Witches existed! So she dragged Alice all the way to London, England and they wandered around for several months until they found Hogwartz School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. With their super amazing powers, they managed to pass themselves off as witches and attended Hogwartz as students, learning magic that they never knew they could do. Strangely enough, love came again but not to just one sister, both of them found it. The irony of it is that the very people they loved/liked were twin boys. Red headed twin boys. Very naughty, devious, red headed twin boys by the names of Fred and George Weasley. Alice got Fred and Myra got George.

That was where things started turning for the best in their lives. During their time together as couples, Fred and George had inspired Myra to invent a spell for her and Alice that would allow them to touch anyone without harm permanently. Let's just say that during these good years, Myra had found a bloody diary called Tom Riddle and FIXED IT, to keep a little interest in this summary. So a couple of years went by and let's just say that Alice got a little slutty for Fred while Myra remained perfectly happy with a simple make-out session. With plenty of tongue. And biting.

Again, disaster struck the girls just three years after they came to Hogwartz and learned every little and big spell that there ever was to learn. EVERY SPELL. When the boys were out shopping for some materials for the Joke Shop, the Joker just so happened to be there and just so happened to kill them by blowing them up, on accident he claimed, with a bomb that just so happened to be at the exact place where Fred and George just so happened to be shopping. Neither sister took that so well but Alice was so unreasonable when it came to sharing torture that Myra had no chance for revenge. Alice killed The Joker and Myra didn't get to do shit.

Mourning for their loss, the girls decided to take a trip to one of their towns that they had made one of the most famous places back when they had nothing better to do. They went to Los Vegas. Yes people, Alice and Myra invented Los Vegas. Once it was a little, quiet town; but when they got there everything became what it is today. Unfortunately the sadness didn't go away so the girls decided to take a very long nap. For some reason unknown, they slept in a very tall tree.

In their shared dream during this nap they believed they were in one of their favorite TV shows, House M.D. and were themselves, only now they were educated doctors as well. They figured they had to do something with their miserable lives so they went to medical school and became doctors. Over time Alice found herself falling in love with Dr. Wilson because for a change, he was an honest sweetheart and a 'good boy'. Somehow, in their dream, Dr. Wilson was able to put up with Alice's mood swings and bullshit. On the other hand, Myra ended up attracting Dr. House because she was one puzzle he knew he had to solve. She was distant, every assignment that was handed to her she solved in less than an hour and she was right about everything. Alice had the same gift for solving the problem in less than an hour but she was just as childish as House so he wasn't interested in her.

Then things turned weird on the girls. Suddenly Dr. Wilson's habits around Alice became if not obvious, then blunt about what he was trying to do. He wanted to date her. It only took a week for her to accept that she liked him enough to try love again. That was when things got cool but freaky. It turned out that Wilson was a vampire. But not just any vampire; he was the vampire king! He ended up making Alice his bride and turning her human half into a vampire half. She became half cenobite half vampire. Add the witchcraft she was one deadly being.

House on the other hand was if not blunt, he was rude about his intentions towards Myra. It took him nearly 3 weeks to get her to go out with him. When he finally got her to and ended up having sex with her, he bit her and that's when Myra knew things were definitely weird. It turned out that House was the Lycan Lord/King and he decided that Myra was the best choice for his mate. She ended up being his half lycan half cenobite queen.

Things were great. Alice and Myra were never that happy before and were glad they'd come to that hospital. Of course they had no clue they were dreaming all of this. They had plenty of adventures where they had to save the world and somehow not get fired by Dr. Cuddy at the same time. One of their best adventures/moments was when Myra made homemade cornbread. Now, you're probably thinking 'what's so great about cornbread?' and the answer is simple. Every single time Myra EVER made cornbread, dreaming or awake after dreaming, some weird shit started to happen. Every time she made it and it got eaten, something amazing/strange/impossible happened. One time they turned into video game characters. Another time Myra's hair turned into blue fire, House became a gentleman, Wilson was high and Alice's skin was green with pink polka dots. Usually they all got drunk and popped House's viccoden pills after doing that. Then they had to eat some brownies; brownies were the only cure besides waiting it out.

Then when they woke up it was six months later and realized that they were dreaming the whole thing and that they were still just half humans half cenobites. Snow was covered in the tree they were sleeping in and they looked a lot more alike than before. Apparently the sleep had altered their natural looks back to 'normal' and now they looked a lot like Selene and Sonja from the Underworld movies. At least in their faces they did. Their hair was still as wacky as ever. Alice's cherry red hair and Myra's half green half black hair was still there.

And that ladies and gentlemen is how they have currently ended up in Forks Washington living with the Cullen's. Somehow they just seemed to 'fit' right in with the Cullen kids because A) neither groups were human and B) they were all strange. So that's where their story is currently. They live with the vegetarian vampires (Cullen's) are currently pursuing relationships to help them live a life where they don't have to hide who they are or what they've done or can do. They just want a family. By the way, somehow, I don't know how, Alice got the wild vampire (not vegetarian) James to be her boyfriend and somewhat 'tame' and Myra and Edward Cullen are simple boyfriend and girlfriend happy that they can't kill each other (or kill each other _easily_). Also, the twins are working on experimenting on how they can make Tom Riddle come out of his diary so they can claim him as their 'blood brother', literally.

Meanwhile down in Hell, Pinhead their dad, hates their guts and hates the fact that they know how to claim souls to protect people when they come down to visit everyone but him. He's very pissed and utterly incapable of doing anything about it. They won't open the gate to hell and he hates them. That's their most basic summary of their life.

**AN: Until I can update more on Alice and Myra, because they are our RP characters (mine and Squee Page 394) this is the most basic summary. My RP buddy Squee Page 394 has a spin off story of this called "Why so Serious?". Read it, it's good.**


End file.
